His Heart That I Hold
by Demon's sinner
Summary: In this stormy night a darkness none of them could predict was curling in a betrayed man's heart.


(This is a present for my Matty. I hope you like it Mon ange)

His Heart That I Hold

It was late and a storm was raging outside as Roderich stared out the window. It was going on four o'clock in the morning and Gilbert had yet to come back. The dark haired Austrian stood and moved away as lighting flashed behind him. He wasn't a fool. He knew where his lover was. He always knew where he was when he wasn't with him. Gilbert was out with _them_… Roderich's own ex-husband and his worst enemy, Antonio and Francis. Don't get him wrong he cared for Antonio, they had been married and in love once. It was Francis he despised. The blond had ruined his marriage with Antonio and he knew deep in his heart that Gilbert, his lover, was betraying him with those two.

Unfortunately he was right. In a beautifully decorated home three bodies twisted and moaned together. Gilbert smirked as he looked down into the flushed face of the Spaniard that panted beneath him. Warm arms embraced him and soft lips pressed against the Prussian's neck as Francis chuckled. The three friends looked at each other with such lust it was impossible to not share a passionate kiss or touch. As Francis thrust into Gil it forced him deeper inside Antonio. The brunette threw back his head and moaned loudly as they moved together. In this stormy night a darkness none of them could predict was curling in a betrayed man's heart.

Roderich would not let tears fall from his eyes as he imaged his lover with another. He was use to this pain by now. He should know better than to trust another person like he did. But still as he moved towards his bedroom a deep pain filled him. He would be unable to sleep and when Gil came back he would have to pretend he knew nothing. As he lay down a memory occurred to him. The words had been spoken from hateful lips to Antonio when the Spaniard had thought him gone. "If someone hurts your heart you should hurt them back just as deeply."

Francis was a jerk and a horrible man but he was smart and knew how to manipulate a person. Maybe he was right; since Gilbert had hurt him he should hurt him back. It would think planning and timing but he wanted to hurt Gilbert more than anything. That's when sorrow turned to anger and with that anger came the eerie calm of wrath.

Roderich soon began to pace by the phone debating on weather to make the call. He still loved Gilbert but he wanted to hurt him so badly. There was really only one way to do that, only one-way to truly hurt Gilbert the most. The dark haired man picked up the phone and dialed the number he knew by heart.

After three rings it was answered and a deep voice called, "Allo?"

"Hi Ludwig… I was wondering if you could come over. Gil's gone and I don't want to be alone."

He could hear Ludwig thinking it over before he agreed and said he would be there soon. "Danke Ludwig." The Austrian went about and waited for the German to arrive.

When Ludwig came to the door Roderich let him in and stood there biting his lip. He could tell just by the look in Ludwig's eyes that the blond knew. Everyone knew but no one ever said a word.

"Roderich I'm sure it's not as bad as we think."

"No… It's worse."

Roderich couldn't hold back when he was around Ludwig. "I wish I could have quit him. I wish I never missed him and told him that I loved him."

Though Ludwig may have been Gilbert's brother he hated seeing Roderich like this. He held the man against his broad chest trying to sooth him as best he could. The Prussian didn't know how good he had it with the Austrian. Roderich would take anything the world dished out and do it all with grace and charm. He was a true noble gentleman no matter what happened to him. But this just seemed to be too much… The man couldn't handle it anymore and he had reached out to the younger brother of the man that broke his heart.

"It's okay Roderich… I'm right here. You are far to good for this world." The blond leaned down and pressed his lips to the others. It started slow almost hesitantly but as they continued it gained in passion. When they pulled apart for air it was Ludwig who led Roderich to the bedroom.

The Austrian watched him as the German slowly pushed him onto the bed. He was shaking but he wanted this. He wanted to feel loved by this man. Their lips met again as Ludwig began to slowly undress the other. He moved to kiss, nip and lick at Roderich's neck as the dark haired man's shirt came off followed by his own. He whispered sweet calming words as piece-by-piece clothing was shed and skin was reveled to searching fingers and roaming lips.

Soon they both lay naked with each other staring into each other's eyes searching for a hint that they shouldn't do this. "I-I need this… please Ludwig," Roderich begged reaching up and slowly stroking the blonde's cheek. The German nodded and came back to kiss his lips. He would do anything for this man, anything to keep that sadness away from his eyes.

The kiss became rough and bruising gaining in hunger as their hands moved over each other's chests. Roderich felt Ludwig's abs and could help but moan as the younger man teased his nipples. He was always sensitive there.

He couldn't help it as his hips thrust up wanting contact with the stronger man. His eyes were clouded over with lust as he pulled Ludwig close kissing him once more. "I want you… now," he commanded and Ludwig gladly gave into him. They both craved this. Needed it more than anything else.

With panting breaths Ludwig reached into the Austrian's night table drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and a pair of handcuffs. He gave Roderich a look as he inspected the cuffs. The older man blushed and looked away as if ashamed of this. "Seems I'm not the only one who enjoys having you tied up," Ludwig said making Roderich gaze up at him.

"Then do it. Make it hurt so good," the dark haired man moaned crossing his wrists above his head. Ludwig locked the cuffs around the man's wrists pinning him to the bed. Once he was sure Roderich couldn't get free he put some of the lube on his erection and spread the others legs. Their eyes met and Ludwig slowly slid into the tight heat of the Austrian's body. He grit his teeth trying hard to keep himself under control. He didn't want to hurt the other.

"L-Ludwig… it's okay… I'm not m-made of glass," Roderich said panting. Gilbert had gotten him use to the pain but he had always loved rough sex. It made the pleasure seem more real when it came with the pain. Yeah he was just that much of a masochist. He smirked at the German and bucked his hips to show that he could handle it.

Ludwig needed no more prompting, he would still take it slow but he would give Roderich what he wanted. He moved his hips thrusting in and out of the others body moaning. Roderich called for more and Ludwig moved faster and harder making the Austrian scream out in pleasure as his prostate was hit. Gott he loved this. Ludwig never imagined he would ever get the chance to be like this with Roderich.

The German's nails dug into the Austrian's hips as they screamed out and both came to their climax together. "Roderich…" Ludwig whispered kissing his lips. He wanted to say the three words but knew better.

"I know…" Roderich said as he wrapped his arms around Ludwig after being freed. He didn't want this to end but the sun was slowly coming up and that meant their night was ending. Gilbert would be back and he knew that if the Prussian ever found out about this he would kill them. It would have to be their secret. No one could ever know.

Ludwig got out of the bed and dressed. Roderich wrapped a robe around his naked body and walked the German to the door. "He goes out every Friday," he said and Ludwig nodded.

"Call me when he leaves." They shared one final kiss before they parted.

Roderich cleaned himself up and crawled back into the bed alone. Just as his eyes started to close he heard the bedroom door open and a laugh of "Kesesesese" from his cheating lover as he moved to the bed. Roderich felt his anger cool as he knew his own secret would hurt worse than anything Gilbert could ever do. He smiled a bit as the Prussian wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close as if he hadn't been out all night with two other men. He still had the smell of Francis' cologne on his skin and Roderich would find Antonio's hair on Gilbert's shirt when he washed it later.

But it was fine. Roderich would let him have his fun because he too was having his own wild night. Roderich turn over and kissed Gilbert's lips as he fantasized about what he and Ludwig would do the next time Gilbert left him for his two fuck buddies.


End file.
